You're My Demon in the Day
by Selene69
Summary: You are, my light in the dark. You are, the beating in my heart. But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side


**Song:Angel in the Night**

**Artist: Basshunter**

**A/n: This is for Bluebliss86. I took a lot of time making sure this was just right. Now, please enjoy. *bow***

They were day and night, sun and new moon. While one made even gold jealous with his sunlit beauty the other made darkness cringe away from his natural lack of light. They were perfect opposites yet they were one in the same. They both fought to protect what they love with a fire only found in Konoha Village, they were both deadly to an enemy that crossed them, and when they fought together people swore it was like watching a fallen angel fight an enlightened demon. They were perfect companions, friends, and lovers.

_You are, my light in the dark _

_You are, the beating in my heart _

_But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side_

Sasuke didn't like the idea of this mission. The target was known to love the sight of a male blonde in his bed. On their team there was only one male blonde, and that blonde was his one and only. It also didn't help Sasuke that they had had a fight just before they had left. Sasuke watched as Ino and Shikamaru sat at the bar. Shikamaru acting drunk and Ino acting like a prostitute.

Sakura and Kiba were dancing on the floor seeming like a couple that just couldn't get enough of each other. Sasuke was playing the drunk who had just lost someone important. They all watched as Naruto strutted around the club in tight black pants and a black mesh top with his hair straitened so that it fell more like the Fourth's then standing strait on end. The Target watched Naruto with passionate interest.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes of Naruto and when their eyes did meet, Naruto's gaze burned him. Leave him with a pleasure unlike any other. Sasuke thanked the gods for Naruto's love.

_Your hair is dancing in the wind_

_Your eyes are burning up my skin_

_And I'm so happy when I see, that you are smiling back at me_

_You are leaving burn marks on the ground_

_Thank you God, for what I've found_

_I don't know how, I don't know why_

_But You're my angel in the night_

Sasuke watched as the man approached Naruto and touched his hip lightly. Naruto swayed his hips lightly, the way he would when trying to get Sasuke to come to bed. Then man grinned and asked Naruto for a dance. Sasuke had been vaguely listening to the techno music that was playing. He found that it was a great fit for the feelings he's had for Naruto all those years ago.

"**Black Wolf… Black Wolf come in.**"

Sasuke jumped slightly at Shikamaru's voice, "Black Wolf in Gray Eagle."

"**Yellow Fox and Target are moving. Stalk them.**"

"Roger."

"**Green Dog, Pink Tiger, take the roofs. Remember, this man is a trained assassin.**"

"Copy, Gray Eagle." it was a soft chorus of their voices. Sasuke knew that Ino and Shikamaru would stay in the club should the man try to escape that way. Sasuke suddenly became a predator. He was back in his element as a hunter and killer. Rolling his shoulders, he stalked his target through the shadows with death following behind him.

_You are, my light in the dark, You are, the beating in my heart_

_Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry_

_You are, my light in the dark_

_You are, the beating in my heart_

_But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side_

Sasuke watched as Naruto brought the man into a false sense of security. Sasuke watched in pure anger as the man touched Naruto in ways that only Sasuke had a right to. Naruto moaned softly and Sasuke let his Sharingan activate. Naruto gasped when the man threw him down on the bed. While the man only saw the gasp, Sasuke saw his code name fall from his lover's lips. Sasuke slid from the shadows and threw a kunai.

The target cried out in pain and turned to Sasuke. When the man saw the pure furry in Sasuke's eyes he turned tail and jumped out the window. Sasuke didn't bother to follow. He heard Akamaru's howl as the target went down. Naruto and Sasuke waited for the report, "**Gray Eagle, this is Pink Tiger. Target is hit. I repeat. Target is hit.**"

Naruto smiled and Sasuke reported in, "Gray Eagle, this is Black Wolf. Yellow Fox is free. I repeat. Yellow Fox is free."

They all listened as Shikamaru reported back, "**Pink Tiger, Green Dog, destroy target and return to base. Black Wolf, Yellow Fox, return to base. Silver Kitten and Gray Eagle will be waiting.**" base just meant the club floor. Sasuke and Naruto returned to club and made eye contact with Shikamaru before Naruto pulled Sasuke to the dace floor.

Sasuke watched Naruto move to the quick, pulsing beat that surrounded them.

I try my best to satisfy, but all you do is wave me goodbyeI don't know what I'm gonna do, but I'm so crazy about you

_Even if I don't know where to start_

_Even if my love is tearing me apart_

_I just know, that you and me_

_We are always meant to be_

_You are, my light in the dark, You are, the beating in my heart_

_Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry_

_You are, my light in the dark_

_You are, the beating in my heart_

_But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side_

Sasuke smiled as Naruto pressed tight against him. They shared a warm kiss. There was nothing like a mission to quell their fighting and bring them closer then ever. They exchanged a few more warm soft kisses. Naruto smiled and looked up at Sasuke with clear blue eyes as he sang to last part of the song, "_You're my angel in the night._"

Sasuke laughed at the inside joke and pressed his lips to Naruto's ear, "You're my demon in the day."

**a/n: For those of you who didn't get it, Naruto is singing the song to Sasuke. Cause Sasuke is the dark to Naruto's light, but Sasuke's "Evil" form looks more like an angel while Naruto is the container for a demon. So, it's a small bit of irony that an Angel would be in the night and a Demon would be in the day. Anyway, thank you for reading. *bow***


End file.
